Weird Between Us...Forever?
by Phoebsfan
Summary: Well it's Valentine's day and I haven't produced fluff in awhile. So here's a little plotless fluff for you all. Max and Logan of course. What's the magic word on every shipper's mind? A Cure for the Virus...so that was more then one word. Guess you'l


Weird Between Us Forever?  
Disclaimer: Nope. Don't own them or anything else for that matter. Cameron, Eglee, Fox...talk to them about it.  
Summery: A Valentine's day fic. Fluff, fluff everywhere. I do sometimes forget all that angst and give you fluff. Bye bye virus bitch. hehehehehe.  
Rating: why not PG although I'm sure it's another one of those G fics  
AN: please someone help me. It seems that there is way too much fluff flying around over here. I'm going to be spending the next five weeks just trying to get rid of it.  
  
  
  
  
  
"So, when ya gonna tell him boo?"   
  
"If it was that easy I'd have done it already." I offered to O.C.'s question. It's not like I hadn't tried. I'd tried to bring it up numerous times in the past few weeks. It was just that every time he smiled at me it hurt to think that I could be giving him false hope.  
  
It's not like I can't tell him. It's just that I want it to be special. I can't have what happened last time happen again.  
  
He still doesn't look at me in the same way. I know he cares, he told me as much. I'm reminded I hurt him every time he looks at me.   
  
It kills me everytime. When he turns to me with that hope in his eyes, thinking that maybe this time I'll tell him. Maybe this time I won't stumble around the words and offer something else instead. This time maybe I'll tell him I feel the same. And then I don't and his heart breaks all over again.  
  
It's not that I don't want to. It's just...well what good would it do.  
  
We'd be right back at square one with nothing to show. Only this time it would be a lot harder, because this time we'd know.  
  
"Shuga you gonna lose him if you keep this game up." O.C. stated.  
  
I turn to her in shock. Logan wouldn't leave me...would he? He told me that he loves me. He wouldn't just turn around and leave after that. Would he?  
  
O.C.'s right. I can't convince myself that she isn't.   
  
He doesn't want to lose me I'm sure. But I'm not making it any easier on him.  
  
"I will." I promise vaugly. O.C. knows that my promise is in vain. She knows I won't tell him. She shakes her head and walks away dissapearing into her room.  
  
"I'm going out. I'll swing by Crash later." I throw out, knowing that if things go well I won't be heading over to Crash at all.  
  
O.C. throws out an affirmative and I wheel my bike out of the apartment.  
  
I hope things go well tonight. I really don't want to go to Crash. I want to do something I should have done long ago.  
  
  
  
"Well?" I question impatiently as the tech finishes the last tests.  
  
"Happy Valentine's day." he smiles as he hands me some paperwork.  
  
Scanning it quickly, I smile.  
  
"Are you sure?"  
  
"Positive." I give him a hug. It's the least I can do.  
  
  
  
Halfway to Logan's I start freaking.  
  
Thousands of what-if's run through my mind. What if he was wrong? What if Logan has moved on? What if things don't work out?  
  
I change my plans and start over to Crash.   
  
Halfway to Crash I change my mind again. Logan deserves to know. I can't hold out on him. But am I ready?  
  
I'm about ready to head for Crash once more when I remember that O.C. will be there. She'll want to know what happened and then she'll send me over to Logan's whether I like it or not.  
  
The Space Needle is where I end up.  
  
  
  
Hour's later up on the Needle I come to a conclusion.  
  
I love Logan. And I need to tell him before I change my mind.  
  
I just hope he doesn't break my heart in the process.  
  
I hope he looks at me like he used to and tells me that he loves me too and that everything will be alright.  
  
I climb down and speed over to his place before I can change my mind.  
  
  
  
It's late when I arrive, and no longer Valentine's day. Still I don't think that will matter to him.  
  
I tip toe to the guestroom and pull off my leather for something more comfortable. After quickly throwing on a pair of drawstring pants and a tank top I quickly check my reflection in the mirror. I know I'm stalling but I tell myself it's just cause I want to look perfect.  
  
I find Logan asleep on his bed. Blanket's tangled around his lower half, bare chested and adorable. I smile as I creep to the side of the bed and kneel so that my eyes are level with his head.  
  
I don't touch him, not yet. I want him to be awake when I do.  
  
"Hey." I whisper. Still he sleeps. I blow on his face only to have him crinkle his nose and swat at his face sleepily. I laugh but still he doesn't wake up.  
  
"Logan." I try again. His eyes open and he pulls back quickly. My arm resting on the bed next to him startled him. I try to hide the hurt knowing that in a moment this reaction won't bother me. He settles back into his previous position, he knows I'm not going to touch him and that it's safe.  
  
"Hey." he whispers. I smile trying to gain the courage I need. "There a reason for this late night visit?" he questions. He's almost looking at me in that way he used to, but not quite. If he'd just look at me in that way, I'd have the courage I need to go on.  
  
I frown. Things are not going as they should.  
  
"What's wrong?" he questions. His concern always looks the same. I have the courage I need.  
  
"Something's been wrong for a few weeks now." I start out. He looks away. He knows as well as I do what was wrong.  
  
"Logan, I should have said something sooner." he tries to interupt me but I silence him with a look.  
  
"It's not your fault so don't start. Just let me finish. A few weeks ago you told me something and left before I could answer. It's been bugging me and it's put something between us." This is the part where his eyes are supposed to light up. They don't. It makes it harder for me to continue but I know there is no turning back now.  
  
"I came over here to tonight to tell you something, well a few things really." I dance, I know no other way of doing this.  
  
"Max. What is it?" he calls me on it and I'm grateful. I smile again.  
  
"Well the first thing I came over to tell you was something I should of said that morning. I love you Logan." I wait for his reaction. He simply nods.  
  
I panic and try to stand up so I can leave. I shouldn't have done this. I knew it would only hurt us. I'm too late. He doesn't feel the same. I've lost him.  
  
"I love you too Max." he answers with a grin.   
  
Sinking to my knees I collapse against his bed. I almost cry. He doesn't know what his silence did to me.  
  
"I'm sorry Max." he offers. I know why he did it now.   
  
"That was the second thing I came to tell you." I squeak out. "I'm sorry Logan." I dare to look at him and there he is, looking at me in the old way. He smiles and I know all is forgiven.  
  
"Was there anything else?" he asks sleepily.   
  
"Yeah but I don't know if I want to tell you. I mean I know I do but I don't know how to say it." I struggle.  
  
"Then just say it." he offers. I can tell he wants to brush the stray hair out of my eyes because he's folded his arms against his chest.  
  
I continue. He's right it really is that simple.  
  
"A week ago I found a doctor. Two days ago he called me and told me he had a cure for us. I went in and it didn't work. It was another temperary fix. I knew that we couldn't take another temperary fix and so I told him to give it up. It was hopeless." Logan looked away but I continued anyway. "He didn't give it up. He called me this afternoon, told me to drop by after work. I did and he told me of another cure he'd worked up. I didn't want to do it. I couldn't take another broken moment, so I went home. O.C. managed to talk me into going back so I did." Logan turned back to me and I smiled. "I've been virus free for five hours now."  
  
"What took you so long?" he questioned before pulling me to him where I promptly lost myself in his kiss.  
  
Breaking away moments later he pulled me up and into his arms.  
  
"I'm glad you came over." he whispered in my ear as I cuddled up to him.  
  
"Me too." I whisper back. I'm suddenly afraid of what might happen next. I've never felt this way about anyone. It scares me.  
  
"It's ok." he whispers placing a kiss on my forehead. "Go to sleep." he orders and I relax next to him. I glance at the clock then smile again.  
  
"Happy Valentine's day, a day late." I mumble.  
  
"Better late then never." I fall asleep in his arms.  
  
  
Ok guys this was typed and not even looked over again. I'm lazy in that way. So spelling and grammatical errors...well they were not caught. Just think of them as intentional or something. hehe. ok I promise to look over the next one. A silent reader is a mean reader. 


End file.
